Telecommunications industry has seen rapid growth in last few years. The industry has numerous Telecommunication Service Providers (TSPs) providing various telecommunications and value added services to customers. Existence of numerous service providers has resulted in lot of competition in the telecommunication industry. Also, these services are priced differently by each of the TSPs. The need for operational effectiveness and cost management has also increased due to ever increasing global competitiveness and changing economic trends.
Conventionally, various systems and methods exist for providing telecommunication services to customers/customers. For example, various TSPs exist that provide numerous telecommunication services such as, but not limited to, Short Messaging Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), voice calling and video conferencing to their customers. The customers can avail these telecommunication services by opting for one or more packages provided by a TSP. A customer opts for a particular TSP and a particular package based on his usage. Usually, the customer opts for the TSP and the package that provides frequently used services at a lower cost in comparison with the less frequently used services. For example, a customer who messages more frequently than making voice calls would opt for a package that offers him cheaper SMS rates even though the voice call service might be expensive. Further, there may exist a situation where a different TSP provides messaging service, voice call service or any other telecommunication service at a lower cost as compared to the customer's current TSP. In conventional systems, the customer is free to choose his TSP and can change his current TSP to a different TSP. However, the customer cannot change his TSP every time he wishes to use a telecommunication service offered by a different service provider at a lower cost as compared with the price of the telecommunication service offered by the current TSP for the same service.
In light of the above mentioned disadvantages, there exists a need for a system and method for availing telecommunication services from disparate TSPs. Further, there is a need for a system and method that facilitates the customer to avail telecommunication services that are cost efficient. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that facilitates the customer to avail the telecommunication services from the TSP of his choice.